Tumblr Prompts
by aurora0914
Summary: An insomniac shouldn't be trying to help make people sleep. He knew that… but… It wouldn't stop him from trying. SasuHina, GaaHina, ItaHina and NejiHina prompts.
1. Prompt: I

**Author's Note: Okay... so I just suggested that I'm taking prompts on Tumblr, but I didn't expect anyone to reply quite so fast. Sweatdrops. At any rate, thank you for the support!**

**Requested From: renoa **

**Prompt: Sasuke is helping Hinata cut her hair but accidentally cuts it at an angle and it looks weird!**

_Hairstyle_

Hinata took a deep breath, eyeing the sign in front of her; fairly large, written in elegantly curvy letters, spelling: _Uchiha Salon. _Having been said to be a family salon, it was the best of the best. It was grand, extravagant, show-offy and... exactly what Hinata needed right now.

After the dramatic break up with her ex, Hinata felt that she deserved to pamper herself; if only a little. To help herself forget about the old her... the reason that her and _Naruto _broke up. Just thinking about it still made her feel wretched inside.

Just a couple of days ago, she had walked in on him and one of her best friends, Ino, passionately making out, and already about to rip each other's clothes off. It had hurt, to be honest - immensely. And it had taken her a day or so to recompose herself enough to dump his sorry ass - wait, no. Naurto was not like that. It was honestly her own fault for placing one too many expectations on him; especially when he never really expected anything of her.

He was a good guy; they just hadn't worked out. Both of them had entirely different morals, she reasoned.

And that was why she was standing here, following Tenten's (her best friend) suggestion. She was going to try and be a new her. And she would start by cutting her hair.

Fingering her own indigo locks, she nearly grimaced. Her hair was one of the only things that she truly liked about herself; the only thing that she had inherited from her late mother. And that was why that it had to go.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, cringing slightly as the bell rang in warning as it always did when a customer came in. An abnormally tall man with flaming orange hair came to greet her; his expression gentle, yet his physique frightening.

"H-hello." Hinata cursed the annoying stutter that she always had - one that she was trying to get rid of. Especially now that she's vowed to become a better person. "I came for m-my appointment?" Her question rang in her ears, as the man mutely nodded, vaguely gesturing her to follow him.

It was a large, pristine salon; everything crisp and clean. The shine felt light against Hinata's eyes, and she was glad that she had allowed herself this leisure. Weaving through the many stools and mirrors, Hinata finally found herself sitting down in her seat. The chair... stool(?) was comfortable, and she could have sworn that it was made out of leather.

Letting out a sigh, she relaxed, and felt the red-haired man move deftly away. Instead, a different reflection appeared in the mirror directly in front of her. Hinata had to hold her breath in order not to betray her surprised gasp.

The man was Adonis. Or Casanova. She was sure of it: never before in her life, had she ever seen such a beautiful man. Like a painting. In fact, he was so beautiful, that Hinata found herself cringing away - such beauty was unnatural, and uncomfortable. While most other women might have been fascinated by such beauty... Hinata was only intimidated.

And for good reason. Looking at his eyes... they were like ice cold obsidian holes. Unpleasant shivers crawled up Hinata's spine.

Not only where his eyes dark, but his hair was a fathomless black; so black that it shined. These features stood out against his pale, white skin - making his features all the more delicate. He was tall and muscular, although much leaner than Naruto. Almost unconsciously, Hinata swivelled her stool around to face him, looking at him directly with her opal eyes.

With such a murderous aura, Hinata almost had a heart attack as she glanced at the foreign object in his hand: a pair of scissors. They were sharp, and the metal glinted menacingly... before Hinata realised that he was her hair stylist.

"Done staring?" His voice was a husky velvet, matching with his appearance. And, Hinata couldn't help find him quite rude. It was now, she supposed, to put, 'new Hinata' in action... but one look into his eyes, he found herself retreating back into her usual comfortable shell.

She turned back to the mirror, not bothering with a reply. Instead, she glanced at the watch on her wrist, beginning to slightly regret coming here. She could at least hope that this 'hair dresser' of hers was professional.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was having a bad day.

First of all, when he woke up in the morning, it was an hour before the alarm clock was supposed to ring; and he couldn't go back to sleep afterwards. It was a well known fact that he was not a morning person... and well... his mood had already plummeted to a sub-zero level.

Second of all, his brother 'oh-so-lovingly' decided to play a joke on him: all of Itachi's jokes were so glaringly not funny, that the irony in itself was comical. But today, it had been a thinking joke. No more words could describe the horror that Itachi had come up with.

There were many other things that could be said to have gone wrong that morning. But lastly, the most obvious one was this: a slightly tingly and very weird anticipation had been building up all day. It was almost as if he was nervous about something... and an Uchiha was _never _anxious about _anything. _

And so, Sasuke was having a bad enough day already _without _being told that he would have to cut the hair of a pesky... dare he say it... _female. _But has father had been in charge of the salon that morning, so there was no way on earth that he could refuse.

Despite the vastly differing opinions of others, he had an actual reason for disliking females. He had found that most of them where _fangirls. _A really harmless sounding word; and yet, in retrospect, it haunted his nightmares with a vengeance.

He was expecting for her to have come to this salon especially for him... but as he was walking up towards the girl he was supposed to serve, it seemed not to be the case. But still, he was not about to let his guard down. That was an amateur mistake.

The girl (Hyuuga Hinata, if he remembered correctly), had long, dark, and wavy hair that was so black that it seemed to posses a natural indigo sheen. It was evidently not dyed; and it somehow fascinated Sasuke. It was strange, though: she had still not turned around to face him, as if she _didn't _come here to see him.

How queer.

He shook that off, and glanced at her face through the mirror. And he stopped dead in his tracks.

Her eyes: her eyes were the most blatantly captivating eyes he had ever seen. They were pupil-less; and it was almost like she was blind, but she obviously wasn't by the way she was staring at him. No; her eyes were not a milky white, but a light, light lavender that could see right through him.

After realising that he was staring at her, he abruptly turned away. That was when she rolled around on her chair to face him. And yet again, he was taken by the refined beauty in front of him. He ignored the feeling, reminding himself that she was a fangirl (a strange one, but still), and spoke in order to break the weird spell he was in.

"Done staring?" Sasuke asked, a smirk resting on his lips. Hinata scowled, and swerved again in her chair, yet again facing the mirror. His eyebrows furrowed, not understanding her reaction. Shouldn't she have started squealing by now?

Just when he was about to open his mouth to speak again, the girl interrupted. "I... I-I don't k-know who y-you are, but you're o-obviously my hair s-stylist, so c-can you please g-get on with it?"

She didn't know his name? And yet she came here, and he was her hair stylist. It was impossible. It had to be impossible. Implausible. Unthinkable. There was no way- "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" Sasuke needed to confirm this again. There was just no way-

"N-no. I- it's okay. Just please, c-cut my hair."

And so, Uchiha Sasuke reached a conclusion he didn't want to believe: this Hyuuga Hinata was _not... _a fangirl.

Deciding to move on, he guessed that it was time to do his job. "What cut would you like." It was supposed to be a question, but Sasuke managed to transform it into a monotonous drone.

"S-something... something t-that would m-make me s-seem like a-a new person." The stuttering was starting to annoy him slightly... but it was a nice change from the loud screeching he was accustomed with.

As he started to focus on her words, an image came into mind. "I know just the cut." Sasuke declared, imagining her hair in multiple layers and variable length. Hinata nodded in acquisition, not particularly minding whatever cut he would give her.

Usually, Sasuke would use rubber gloves while cutting hair, because most hair he found disgusting. And yet... Hinata's hair looked lushly soft, so he decided that he wouldn't bother with them, if only this time. And so, his bare hand plunged into Hinata's thick locks.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Hinata's hair was silky and smooth, and felt so very... nice... against his hands. It was every hair stylist's dream. Normally he would have washed it, but it felt clean enough to cut it dry.

His eyes went slightly hazy as he reached for the scissors. This hair... he closed his eyes, and he smelled the light and not overpowering scent of lavender coming from it. He shook his head, realising that he was... sniffing... hair. Sasuke was acting strange. Too strange.

He couldn't let this masterpiece of hair distract him from creating his own masterpiece!

Snip, snip, went the sharp, sharp scissors.

* * *

Upon her return to the apartment, the first thing Hinata did was find the nearest mirror.

She had been in such a hurry back at the salon that she hadn't bothered to look at her cut. Hinata had only paid as fast as she could, and high tailed as quickly as she could out of there. Uchiha Sasuke - as she learned that that was his name - intimidated her. His eyes were too intense; and besides, everyone in the salon had been gaping at her.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the mirror in front of her. Her jaw dropped. She... she could now see why everyone had been staring...

The cut looked weird.

Very weird.

The front of her hair was chin length; some of it was shoulder length. The hair in the back was a little longer, and in multiple, multiple layers. How- how- how the hell did she manage to make it out of the salon without seeing the mess her hair was in? Sure, from the front, it seemed normal, but it looked so _weird _in every other direction.

Hinata sighed wearily. Someone would have to go back to the salon tomorrow; someone going by the name of Hyuuga Hinata.

No matter how much she didn't want to see Sasuke again, she just _had _to confront him about this haircut. It was almost like he had done it on purpose... Hinata scowled. He _did _seem like the type that could spite her for just the heck of it.

* * *

"Sasuke, what the hell happened?" Uchiha Fugaku demanded, rewinding the CCTV tape. "Preschoolers can cut better than how you just did!"

Once Fugaku had heard wind of the haircut his son had produced earlier that day, he knew he just _had _to do something about it. And now here they were, having a loving father/son conference.

"I know, father, you don't need to tell me." Uchiha Sasuke said bitterly, his face forcibly blank. Even he didn't know what had happened. One moment he had a clear image of how he wanted the final image, the next second, it had become all blurry, and now - now, he had become the laughing stock of the family.

That hair! Sasuke had a frightening scowl on his face. That hair... was the bane of his existence, created in order to distract him.

"Well, what I do need to tell you is that tomorrow, you will be seeing Hyuuga Hinata one way or another and you will redo that atrocious hair cut - for free."

**:O that was a rushed ending. Gawd, I effed that up. Im sowwy. I tried. It was going too fast, and even I could feel it... :(**

**At any rate, these prompts will be 2K. I can't do 4K. Im sorry. :(**

**Review, Review, Even though it's horrible, **

**Aurora!**


	2. Prompt: II

**Author's Note: I haven't done the request that I got some time ago. Im sowwy, I was working on Omnipotence... yeah... **

**Requested From: simbaloveshismufasa **

**Prompt: Prompts hm? What about Sasuke discovering Hinata's pregnant? Or something ya know haha :) **

_Parenting_

Hinata stared in the mirror with a combination of shock and horror. Mostly horror, for various reasons.

Primarily that because with her Byakugan activated, she could easily see the reflected chakra ball that was located in her belly. To be even more precise, in her uterus. A small, supposedly insignificant blue ball that continued burning brightly. Ah. So it wasn't going to disappear.

Hinata promptly fainted.

* * *

Waking up with a pounding headache a couple hours of later, Hinata immediately reactivated her Byakugan, and looked down at her stomach. The overly bright blue ball was still there, it's flames flickering with mirth.

And while Hinata could see it quite clearly... she pinched herself, just to make sure. And no... it was not a nightmare. It was reality. As much as she tried denying it: _it _was ineluctably, and unmistakably _there. _

And so Hinata lost consciousness... again.

* * *

Waking up for the third time that morning (or was it afternoon...?), Hinata glanced at the clock. It was exactly ten o'clock; she usually woke up at six. Sighing, she looked down (her Byakugan activated), at her belly with dread, still seeing that blue ball of chakra.

She was pregnant. And by who?

Uchiha Sasuke. One would never believe it; sometimes, she didn't quite believe it herself - but after a series of unfortunate events, Hinata found herself in front of the mirror, with a hand on her too-pregnant belly.

Maybe the fact that the both of them where drunk (probably... she couldn't quite remember if Sasuke was or wasn't. He probably was, however, if he'd even _consider _having sex with her), and present at the reception party of Naruto and Sakura's wedding helped. It was the first time that Hinata had gotten drunk.

She prayed for it to be the last. Then again, looking at her stomach, it would be.

No words could describe the horror that Hinata had experienced (almost as bad as this) when she had woken up nude intertwined with a naked Uchiha Sasuke. She had quickly removed herself from his hold, picked up the bits of stray clothing she saw scattered across the room, and left without faltering.

She hadn't even looked back to see Sasuke's eyes open with blatant surprise. After all, which woman would ever miss the chance to see him naked when sober? Hyuuga Hinata, apparently.

But... back to the real question: would she, or would she not have an abort? It pained her to consider it, but it was certainly a possibility. If the Hyuuga ever found out that she was not married and pregnant... by Uchiha Sasuke, no less... she would be disowned. Not only disowned, she would have to be sealed.

Was all of that worth the baby? Putting her hand against her lower stomach area, she decided that yes, it was. After all, this baby was just another human; a human that was not at all to blame for her misgivings. She wasn't about to kill it just because it existed. It was... _inside her. _

A part of her.

Through thick in thin, she would have this baby. It would be _hers, _something that belonged to her like nothing else ever had. Naruto would have to be forgotten; the baby was much more important. Was this how her own mother felt? It was a wonder... how a baby can become the centre of her world just from existing.

But wasn't this how Naruto had been? Her shining bright light, just because he was there? Only by talking to her _once..._ she had already placed him as her saviour, even though he had never been hers to begin with. And he was Sakura's now. Thinking about it, Hinata deducted that he always had been. She had just been too blind and hopeful to see it.

Hinata shook away those thoughts. It was those thoughts that got her drunk in the first place, so it was best not to dwell on them.

And there was one thing that she had to do in order to avoid any more trouble. It would be her priority. It _had _to be her priority. There was absolutely no way that she was dragging Sasuke Uchiha into this mess. He who could easily see her the chakra in her uterus with his Sharingan.

She had to avoid him... her future child's life depended on it.

* * *

A month after discovering her pregnancy, all was moving smoothly. She had avoided Sasuke to the best of her abilities; and to be quite honest, it wasn't anything new - as she had evaded Sasuke after the 'incident', as she had begun to call it. So there was no suspicion raised there.

Hinata had confronted the Hyuuga head (her father) about her necessary renouncement of the Hyuuga name... through a letter. He had been bewildered and angry, but as she had done nothing (he had yet to know) that dirtied the Hyuuga name, it was legally allowed.

Of course, she had had to go see him at least once; she had done so with much anxiety and sweaty palms. Luckily, the Hyuuga were prohibited from using the Byakugan in the Hyuuga compound. No one had learned about her 'shameful' pregnancy.

After taking care of those affairs, she no longer had a last name; and just remained as 'Hinata'. And as Hinata, she had gone to see the Hokage so that Tsunade could inevitably take her off the mission's roster. She was no longer in a fit condition to continue the dangerous assignments that could affect the baby.

Tsunade's eyebrows reached the sky when she learned that Hinata was pregnant. On instinct, she queried about the identity of the father; Hinata strictly refused to answer any questions, although she had confirmed that the father, was in fact not Naruto.

It had taken all of the blonde woman's training to not show the astonishment that she had felt at that given moment in time. Instead, she nodded to the piece of information, and scribbled something on a stray piece of paper.

"I'll be your doctor for this, Hinata," Tsunade smiled. "As one of my specially trained medical ninja, I will not let anyone else be the midwife for this baby." Hinata had profusely thanked Tsunade for her act of kindness, before hastily leaving the building.

Finally, after so long, she could relax her tense shoulders. Everything was set. The baby would be fine, and wouldn't be marked. She supposed that she herself was supposed to be marked, but somehow her father had pulled some strings and let her escape from that fate. It was probably his last act as her father before he inescapably became a stranger to her.

There was one thing left to do: to avoid Uchiha Sasuke. And with his reluctance to see her (at least, she thought so) combined with the powers of her Byakugan, it seemed liked a piece of cake.

If only.

* * *

"What do you think is happening?" Sakura asked hesitantly, one of her hands nervously twisting the ring on her ring finger. The pink haired woman was still unused to the weight on her finger... although it was not like it was unpleasant. Currently, she was having a heated (and quite concerned) conversation with her friends about her other friend. Talking behind one's back, some would say.

"I don't know," Ino pouted. "Whatever it is, it's not good. I haven't been able to talk to Hinata properly for about two months now."

"I agree," Tenten motioned, tilting her head a bit to the left. "Hinata has easily been escaping my grasp, what with her abundance of excuses and all."

The three girls were seated in a dark-lit café; it was scarce to find traces of customers around them. The café was not very large, and the walls were painted a dark purple.; the colour went along nicely with the mahogany chairs and tables. There was a single rugged-looking waiter standing guard at the entrance. Luckily, it seemed like he wasn't concerned with their conversation in the least.

"Do you think we should corner her?" Sakura suggested, brushing her cotton candy pink hair back, her emerald eyes glinting. "But then again, I'd feel guilty..."

"I would too," Ino nodded in agreement, and then shook her head. "There's no way we could do that. Although... thinking about it, it is kind of obvious what the whole deal is about." Both Ino and Tenten simultaneously glanced at Sakura, and then at the ring on her finger.

"Yeah... even though we're worried... we do have to think about _her _feelings, too," the brunette slowly exhaled through her nose. "We all know how she was in love with-"

Sakura suddenly had a guilty look on her face. "I know, I know. The whole village knows. She was in love with Naruto, right?" But then she suddenly got defensive. "That doesn't give her a claim to him! They were never in a relationship in the first place!"

"We never said anything, Sakura," Ino muttered, before her crystal blue eyes looked away. "There's no use in discussing it... it won't do any good. We just need to give Hinata time, is all. There's nothing we can do."

All three girls sighed before sharing worried looks. If only there was something they could do... What could they possibly do to help Hinata's heartache over Naruto?

If only they knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was worriedly frowning at the clock, Naruto being the last thing on her mind. After she had found out about her shameful pregnancy, she slowly started to lose focus on Naruto, although she did think about him from time to time. After all... the baby was more important than romance.

A hand slithered to cradle her stomach, a shadow of a smile hinting at her face. Already... she was in her third month, and it was time for her appointment with Tsunade. Morning sickness was a given, and it was more than unpleasant... luckily, the cravings would be experienced later.

Taking one last look at her apartment, she left, wondering if Tsunade could possibly tell her what gender her baby was going to be.

Walking towards the Hokage building, Sasuke Uchiha scowled at the scroll in his hand. He had already completed the S-class mission; it was time to report it. How annoying. Didn't that Hokage know already that he would complete whatever mission given to him, without fail?

Apparently she didn't. And she still didn't trust him, even though he had been pardoned due to his 'commitment' (bah... fighting against Madara. It was more because of his own interests rather than this supposed 'commitment' to Konoha) in the war. He hadn't been accepted with open arms... but that was just fine with him, and it showed that the civilians still had _some _brains in their hollow heads.

Except for the women. But that was another matter, after all.

After entering the building, he lazily walked up to the receptionist, a demand bubbling in his throat. "Take me to the Hokage."

The receptionist - a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes squeaked when she saw him. "I.. I..." she pushed up the glasses situated before her eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that... Lady T-tsunade is overlooking a p-pregnancy check up."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed, impatience making his nostrils flair. "And who might she be overseeing?" A scalding tone was used. Inwardly, Sasuke calculated the possibilities... it was very rare that Tsunade (the Hokage) would do something of this scale for someone. That person was clearly closely acquainted with her, as Tsunade wouldn't do such favours otherwise. As it was a woman... The first and most plausible option was Sakura, who was already married to Naruto.

"I'm a-afraid that's r-restricted information," she mumbled. Sasuke glared at her, his Sharingan activating, the tomoes swirling. He took a threatening stance over her, one hand on the desk.

"I'll repeat it one more time. Who is Tsunade overseeing?" The receptionist, frightened as a mouse, squealed while moving back hurriedly.

"Hinata! The ex-heiress!" She was quivering with fright, and exhaled a visible sigh of relief as Sasuke pulled back, his Sharingan deactivating. His posture tensed, as he remembered what happened three months ago.

He had allowed Naruto to pull him into a drinking contest, and had found out that Naruto had a high alcohol tolerance. Somewhere between drinking myriads of shots of vodka, he had gotten extremely drunk; he had no idea how this led to a drunken night with Hinata Hyuuga, however. All he _did _remember was waking up in the morning to see her leaving the room that they ended up being in.

If they were both drunk (which was possible... seeing as he didn't remember the Hyuuga ever expressing any sort of interest in him) he doubted that they used protection. That might mean... "Oi! How many months?" Sasuke needed to know the answer.

The young receptionist shook before she was finally able to reply. "Three... t-three months," she explained, looking away from the seething Uchiha. Three months... that meant!

He had gotten a girl pregnant, and she hadn't even told him!

A frown was cemented into Sasuke's face pale face. He had to have a word with Hinata Hyuuga. A couple, dare he say.

* * *

"Everything's fine," Tsunade smiled at the happy, young, and yet to be wedded mother. "Do you want to know the gender?" Some patients preferred it to be a surprise. Why, Tsunade couldn't possibly fathom... but they did, nevertheless.

Hinata didn't know either. "Un!" She nodded her head. Both of her hands cupped her stomach, her long indigo hair glittering in the dim lighting.

"It's a-" Tsunade didn't get to finish her sentence as the door to the Hokage office opened with a boom. To the Hokage's surprise and to Hinata's horror, Sasuke Uchiha entered with an annoyed expression adorning his handsome face.

And he was straight to the point. "Am I going to be a father?" His voice was harsh, but it was obvious that the question was directed to Hinata. Unthinkingly, she nodded; but then she cupped her hands against her mouth in horror.

"No - w-wait! I d-didn't mean i-it! N-never-"

Sasuke interrupted. "Too late. Your lies are obvious, woman. Why didn't you tell me?" At this point, Tsunade's jaw had dropped to the floor. The _Uchiha _of all people fathering _Hinata's _child? What was this? Blasphemy?

"I-I... I," Hinata couldn't reply, and trailed off into a silence. Ignoring the question, Hinata had to make an inquiry of her own. "What w-will you d-do? Now... n-now that you know?"

"What will I do?" Sasuke had actually thought of it. Hinata wasn't as annoying as most of Konoha's women... and even though he would never have considered it, she probably wouldn't make a bad mother. It was his responsibility anyway for getting her pregnant in the first place - and Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to shy away from responsibilities.

"I'll help you raise the brat, of course. Although, you can call me _furious _for not telling me earlier. Whatever... it was one of my goals to reconstruct the Uchiha clan, anyway."

**And there it is. I finished this prompt- gawd, it took me way longer than I thought. And again, I feel like I'm missing something to the SasuHina oneshots sigh... dramatic sigh. It feels like cut off, and not very polished. The next one will be GaaHina!**

**Whatever. I hope I filled the requirement. **

**Review, Review, Review, **

**Cheers, Aurora!**


	3. Prompt: III

**Okay. Um… On with the next request. **

**Requester: amaineiko**

**Prompt: GaaHina- Hinata has reoccurring nightmares of Neji's death and Gaara tries to think of ways to help her sleep.**

_Nightmares_

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

No, he was positive that this wasn't a good idea. At all.

After all, what kind of advice could an insomniac give to a person who was suffering sleeping problems and nightmares? None. None at all.

Gaara scratched his head absent-mindedly, trying to figure out the solution of this reoccurring problem. But it was true, all the same - Hinata was having problems sleeping, and he just couldn't figure out why. And it wasn't like it was anything new, but so far, it was getting worse. And for once, Gaara wanted to help.

Was there anything wrong with a man trying to earnestly help his wife?

He shifted in his seat, his turquoise eyes glancing at the documents situated on his desk. The mahogany desk was cluttered in a mixture of books, papers, and important folders. Normally, he tried to keep his desk as neat and tidy as possible; alas, his problem has resurfaced and there was no way to concentrate on his work now.

Exhaling, he languidly leaned back, tired, but knowing it was futile to sleep. It was miserable; he had to get on with his work. He had to oblige his village; it was a duty, a given for all the Kage around the world. He couldn't slack off, especially not for his own personal matters.

Determined, his grip tightened on the pen in his hand. He felt a cooling sensation by his hand, and he curiously glimpsed down. His pen was broken, and the black ink was dripping all over all the imperative papers meant for the society in Suna.

With a sigh, he casually discarded the mess, and finally started; resolute that would finish by the end of the hour.

* * *

Hinata's hand pressed against the cool glass of the window, the one that showed her the view of the outside world. The sands of Suna were swirling beautifully; glinting merrily in light of the shining bright sun. It was truly beautiful; a hot, desert climate that truly was for the fittest of survival. The people dealt with it all: from the arid hot climate to the lack of water. They were so strong. In this hot, sandy wasteland…

That was so much unlike Konoha that it was hard to believe that she once lived there.

When someone mentioned 'Konoha', it garnered a variety of emotions from her. Both good and bad… but it had to be said that for her, Konoha was the start of everything. It was not that she disliked Suna; quite the opposite, in reality. But still… Suna had something missing; it was inexplicable, the effect that Konoha had on herself.

Konoha once held her memories, her life, her dreams… but now it felt like it was emptier that the barren land she was gazing at out the window.

Never once in her life, had she thought that it would turn out like this. She never ever though that she would end up marrying at all… and the Kazekage, no less. She had always dreamed of becoming Naruto's bride - the Hokage's bride - but that was like a faraway hope that might have been wished for, but she knew could never happen. She had always known that he was in love with Sakura; even if he had even a strand of affection for someone like herself, it would never amount to the infinite love he held for Sakura.

But that was okay.

And that was why she never even dreamed of marrying; besides, who would marry her? For some strange reason, back when she was in her homeland, everyone thought that she was going to end up with the last Uchiha - why she didn't know - but they had, and she had abhorred the very idea of it.

She was aware that he had pursued her… but that was probably because he enjoyed the very idea of mixing her bloodline limit with his own. But, even if she felt Sasuke was someone she could stand, she would never be able to forgive him: in the end, back in Konoha, the very idea of forgiving someone who caused her loved ones so much pain was implausible; so she tended to avoid him as much as possible.

In fact, other than Naruto, there was only one person that she had ever considered marrying… and he was dead. Dear Neji… who had sacrificed his life in order to save her; impaled, bleeding to death in front of her eyes, begging her to live on. The blood in the pure white of his eyes haunted her eyen now; she could never, ever forget him, not that she wanted to.

And so, she had timidly acquiesced to her father's decision of an arranged marriage with the Kazekage… and here she was now.

For a time, the nightmares had subsided; Suna bore no resemblance to Konoha, so it was frighteningly easy to try and forget the lush green forests and the cosy little village. But now… as Neji's death anniversary was approaching, the memories she had tried to disremember were reappearing again…

The blood that splattered against her, crimson red, as he faced her with an impending goal of protecting her with his life. The stench of his breath as he slumped against her, lifeless, drained. The feeling of his body going cold as he slowly disappeared from the world.

Shaking her head, she tried to scorn the memories away… _but it wasn't working. _No, in fact, Gaara might even be worried about her at this stage…

Gaara. At first, when getting to know him, things had been unbearably awkward. It was a good thing that she no longer thought of him as the monster from her memories; of course, she was grateful to him for all that he contributed during the war and against Madara.

But he… had been unbearably awkward, and he even apologized for the fact that she had to marry him, thinking that it must be a pain for her to do so. He was awkward; but it was cute. Really… cuter than she thought. And while he was awkward… so was she.

Turning around, she closed her eyes in serenity, thankful for the rare chance to relax. Normally, her day was busy, filled with the activities she had to do in the hospital (she was the head of it). But today, Gaara had beseeched her to stay at home, saying that she had to rest. Hinata was happy to hear that he had been paying attention to her, even though he had no obligation to do so; Hinata herself wouldn't mind if he chose to be with other women.

She'd understand. If she was a man, she probably wouldn't want to be with herself, either.

Smiling lightly, she looked up at the ceiling. Gaara was bound to come home soon, but it would be late, and they'd have to go back to bed – and somehow, Hinata didn't find herself looking forward to a restless slumber.

* * *

Upon entering his home, Gaara felt himself inhale in relief. Her scent was here; and it was probably strange that he could smell it, but he couldn't help himself. She smelled of lilacs and lavender, and it was incredibly soothing smell that never failed to ease him.

But he suddenly frowned. Hinata was still having nightmares, and because of this, her amount of decent sleep had drastically decreased. So while he was relaxed, she was probably tired and just wanted to sleep but couldn't - he wagered he could understand that better than he thought.

But then again, he'd never slept to begin with, so he supposed he was used to it. But that wouldn't help her.

Prior to returning home, he had called in Temari, and questioned her on what he was supposed to do. Shrugging, she had coldly replied that it was a thing that he had to deal with himself; he was the husband, after all.

It wasn't one of his best ideas to call Temari; her boyfriend had recently broken up with her, and she was still suffering from that even. Next time Gaara saw Shikamaru, he would make sure that that idiot knew the terror of his sands.

And so, he did think about his choice of action. After quite some time of deep thought, he had managed to come up with several solutions to conclude the problem; none of which sounded particularly appealing, but he hoped they'd work, nonetheless.

Not one to yell, he promptly appeared wherever Hinata was; his sands carrying him across with ease. Being a sensory ninja, she immediately noticed his silent entrance; she briskly turned around to face him, a light smile showing on her delicate features. Always observant, he could see the deep bags she carried under her eyes… the exhausted way in which he moved… her paler-than-usual skin… It was time for this problem to end.

Never one to dodge around the topic, he decided to get to the point. "How can I help you sleep better?" His deep baritone voice resounded across the room, and Hinata tilted her head back, as if to see him better.

"No hello then, Gaara?" It had taken quite a while for him to manage to get her to refer to him as 'Gaara'. She had always insisted on Lord Kazekage; it was only after he reminded her of her position did she begin calling him by his first name.

Instead of answering, Gaara chose to stare at her intensely. It was this that made Hinata realise that he really was more worried about her than he'd ever let on. "It's o-okay, Gaara," her damn stutter saw the opportunity to come to life again. "I… there's n-nothing you can do to h-help me."

It was almost as if that hard stare could see through her completely. Pondering whether or not to ask her what the nightmares were about in the first place, Gaara decided not to. If it were him in that position, he'd rather not share his feelings… at all, or unless he was feeling ready to talk.

"You can tell me," he decided it to be the best course of action. He couldn't exactly say that he'd always be there; that wasn't true… complications could arise, and a Kage could be killed at any time... but he hoped this to be the best possible reassurance that he could give her.

"… Thanks, Gaara," Hinata smiled, and he felt a slither of relief, although his worry had not yet subsided. Embarrassment was a common experience, and he felt it just then, so he preferred to look away as she expressed her gratitude.

Following on from that conversation, it was time for them both to get ready for bed. Even though Gaara wasn't exactly going to sleep, he used the time at night to fall into a serene state; it was almost like meditating, except he easily snapped out of it in the morning.

And yet, he couldn't help but worry for her as he looked at her dark purple eye bags. Abruptly, he stood up from where he was lying in bed, and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. It was a distant memory, but he could vaguely recall a time where Temari had trouble sleeping, and his father had made her drink a hot cup of milk.

It wasn't much, but maybe it would help her sleep, like it helped Temari so long ago. "Gaara," Hinata called out hesitantly. "W-where are you going?"

He stopped, his hand already twisting the knob on the door. Should he reply? Well, if he didn't, Hinata might assume unnecessary things, so… "To the kitchen."

Hinata was startled, her eyes widening in alarm. Was he hungry? She thought that he'd have enough to eat… if he was still hungry, she could always make something to appease his appetite; it was the woman's job to do so… "Why?"

Gaara ignored the question, deciding that she would see later anyway. He quickly went downstairs, and efficiently grabbed a glass of milk, warming it up easily with a jutsu of his which he never though was going to be useful (but it ended up being, in a situation like this). He was back in the bedroom quickly and Hinata could just blankly blink.

"What did you…?" He shoved to her the glass of milk, sure that it wasn't hot enough to burn her fingers. She stared at it for a second, before angling her head to the right in bewilderment. "What's this for?"

"Drink. It'll make you sleep better." Gaara replied, as if in an explanation to all the previous questions he asked that she had not answered.

Staring at him, Hinata laughed softly. Lifting the glass up to her lips, she drunk it obediently, leaving the glass on the nightstand next to her, allowing him time to get back in bed, with her.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Hinata informed him, leaning back on her pillow. He nodded in acceptance, his eyes darting to the ceiling. An insomniac shouldn't be trying to help make people sleep. He knew that… but…

It wouldn't stop him from trying.

**? Again, what is with these horrific oneshots? Oh well, I tried. Dudes, I'm sorry about my inactivity. It's a myriad of excuses, but if you want to hear them, sure: the keyboard on my computer at home is malfunctioning (thank god for school) and it's exam week right now. This is the first time I've written a GaaHina, so it turned out more horrendous than I thought I could possibly make it.**

**Busy, busy busy**

**Review, Aurora**


End file.
